fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
R-Evolutions Episode 7 - Stone
The next day, Luke stayed home from school and remained in his bedroom the entire day, still depressed from his terrible loss at the hands of Zack Schneider… Luke) *Stares blankly at his TV* … Mom) *Walks in* Honey, would you like a nice, steaming bowl of cheese as a snack for when you watch the tournament finals? Valkyrie) *Remains closed tightly in ball form* … Mom) *Thinks* Something’s wrong with Luke, I know it. Usually, when I offer him a bowl of cheese, he yells “QUESO!”. He even stayed home from school all day, and hasn’t said a word since he woke up! What could have happened to make my son lose his touch with the outer world? Luke) … Mom) Jeez, you’re acting like a stone right now. *Changes the channel* Maybe the tournament will snap you out of whatever is in your head. *Leaves the bedroom* (After Luke’s Mom has left, Luke’s dozens of Pyrus Bakugan jump out of their briefcase and float in front of Luke) Bakugan 1) What’s wrong, Master? Bakugan 2) Yeah, Master, why are you so bummed? Bakugan 4) I say we CHARGE INTO HIS HEAD! >:D All Bakugan) YUS! (All of the Bakugan close into ball form and pelt Luke in the face over and over again) Luke) *Grabs face* Agh! What was that for?! Bakugan 5) We all want to know why you’re so depressed, Master! Bakugan 6) Actually, we wanted to know why you’ve been neglecting us! (All of the Bakugan smack into Bakugan 6) Bakugan 6) X_X Luke) Do you guys really want to know why I’ve been acting like this? All Bakugan) YESH! Luke) *Looks away* Valkyrie and I got pounded on by a soon-to-be brawling champion… Bakugan 7) Why didn’t you use us?! We would’ve crushed this jerk! Luke) You guys don’t understand…Valkyrie’s way more powerful than all of you combined. And yet, Valkyrie still got creamed out there and now he won’t say anything or open up… Valkyrie) … Bakugan 8) Maybe watching the Neo Bakugan City Singles Regional Tournament will cheer you both up! Luke) Ugh, why does it have to have such a long name? .-. (The opening sequence for the tournament begins, as the Announcer appears on the TV screen) Announcer) BAKUGAN BRAWLING FANS!!!!! We’re back and better than ever as the epic rematch for the crown is about to unfold between Zack Schneider and Kevin Sands! Hopefully, this time we won’t have any unexpected guests crashing the party! And, to prevent that from happening, we have with us the one and only Lieutenant Aaron of BRAWL! (Lieutenant Aaron appears next to the Announcer and takes off his helmet, as Luke watches with a shocked expression) Aaron) Thank you for the warm introduction, Announcer. I am here today on behalf of BRAWL’s elite to ensure the safety of the citizens and keep order in the brawling arena. Every inch of this stadium is being guarded by a BRAWL Soldier, each armed with a lethal Stun Blaster. I also have several squadrons stationed outside and around the stadium, as well as having the entire roof covered with soldiers as four armed helicopters hover above. With this much security, there is no possible way for anyone, including Nexus, to break into the stadium. Announcer) Wowzers, that’s some heavy duty right there. If I may ask, Lieutenant, haven’t you faced the mysterious Nexus’ Guardian Bakugan once before? Aaron) Indeed I have. *Flashes back to his battle with Luke* Pyrus Valkyrie and his new partner were amazingly powerful, as they had defeated my Haos Raiden with an Advanced Ability Card. Those two are not ones to be taken lightly, as they have the potential to become even greater than the “fugitives” they are right now. That is all I have to say, carry on with the battle, Announcer… *Walks away* Announcer) ALRIGHT!!! This is the moment you’ve all been waiting for! Zack Schneider and Kevin Sands, I summon you to the arena! (A window opens in Luke’s bedroom as a Pyrus Bakugan hops onto the windowsill) Bakugan 3) H-Hey guys! I-It’s me! I’ve f-finally made it back inside after about a month! Luke) Oh yeah, you’re the one I threw out the window way back then. .-. (Zack and Kevin rise from below the arena and take their positions) Luke) *Stares at Zack on the TV* There he is…the guy who beat me yesterday… Bakugan 3) Seriously? You got creamed by THIS guy?! You must be a real wea- *Thrown out the window by Luke* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! All Bakugan) WOO! Zack) Allow me to show you the new heights of power Rayzor and I have reached, Kevin. Kevin) Oh really now? Did all of your training involve crashing into rocks? Zack) Haha, NO! I did what you couldn’t do before, I CRUSHED Valkyrie! Kevin) Well, that sure does make things a little more difficult now, does it? Announcer) Let’s get this battle started! 3…2…1…BAKUGAN BRAWL!!! Zack) Rise, Ventus Rayzor! *Rayzor comes out of his ball form* Kevin) Subterra Quartzian, stand! *Quartzian comes out of its ball form* Zack) I’ll finish this with one attack! Ability Activate! Twister Turbulence! *Rayzor flaps his wings, creating massive gales that soon form into tornadoes and move towards Quartzian* Kevin) Wind against rock? I don’t think so! Ability Activate! Towering Quartz! *Quartzian smashes its hand on the ground, causing pillars of quartz to rise from the ground* (Two of the three tornadoes are destroyed by the pillars, but one continues towards Quartzian) Kevin) Looks like we need to try something else. Ability Activate! Prismatic Quartz! *Quartzian creates a boulder made purely of quartz and throws it at the tornado* (The boulder cuts through the tornado and flies straight at Rayzor, but the eagle Bakugan dodges) Zack) Now the real fun begins! Ability Activate! Razor Winds! *Rayzor flaps his wings, creating violent winds that rush towards the opponent* (Most of the battle is skipped due to the writer not wanting the episode to be as long as the previous episode) All Bakugan) WHAT?! Luke) YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!! Me) Mwahahahahaha!!! >:D *Runs away* Kevin) *Tired* Come on, Quartzian, we can do this! Ability Activate! Tremor Quartz! *Quartzian glows orange and breaks the ground apart, sending the pieces flying towards Rayzor* Zack) *Smirks* Rayzor, end it now! Ability Activate! Tornado Buster! *Rayzor spins towards Quartzian in the form of a sideways tornado* (Rayzor spins through all of the stones and shoots through Quartzian, returning Quartzian to its ball form) Kevin) Aww, I guess there’s always next year… Announcer) There you have it, folks! The winner of this year’s Neo Bakugan City Singles Regional Tournament is…ZACK SCHNEIDER!!! (The crowd cheers, as Luke goes to shut off the TV) Announcer) And let’s not forget, for all of you rookie Brawlers out there. Tomorrow, the Official Bakugan Brawling Network will be hosting an autograph session and the chance for one lucky individual to brawl against our runner-up, Kevin Sands! Luke) Well, that looks interesting… All Bakugan) YOU SHOULD ENTER! Luke) *Looks away* No…I can’t go out there and get crushed again. I’m sure Valkyrie definitely thinks the same way… Valkyrie) *Opens up* You’re wrong, Luke. This is just what we need… ---- The next day, Luke headed to the park, where the Official Bakugan Brawling Network has set up an autograph booth and a battlefield. Luke also met up with Will and Tyler, who were both waiting with a crowd of boys and girls in line to get Kevin’s autograph. Will) Tyler look, it’s Luke! :D Tyler) Luke, you actually showed up! After that devastating loss against Zack, we thought you were going to stay cooped up in your room for the rest of your life! Will) .-. *Smacks the back of Tyler’s head* Luke) Hey guys, where’s Bobby and Quinn? Will) Quinn couldn’t come because he’s working on some “top-secret” project. Tyler) *Rubs head* And Bobby’s running around here somewhere… Luke) Is this the line to sign up for the chance to battle Kevin? Will) Nope, this is the line to get an autograph from Kevin. The other line’s over there. *Points to a separate booth* Tyler) We both already signed up, and you may want to hurry Luke, because there’s only a few more open entries left! Luke) O_O Then I’d better run for it! *Runs towards the other booth* (As Luke gets in line at the booth, a big, muscular boy with spiky brown hair and wearing a sun visor and a brown jacket comes up behind Luke) ???) Howdy y’all! The name’s Austin! *Smacks Luke’s back, sending him crashing into the ground* Luke) *Rubs back* OUCH! What was that- *Looks up* ZOMG IT’S THE HULK!!! Austin) *Scratches head* Woops, sorry bout that, little fella. My strength tends to turn a “pat on the back” into a “smack into the ground”. XD Luke) *Gets up* You sure are overly friendly, Austin… Austin) Yeah well, I’m new to the city, so I thought I’d make some new friends! XD Luke) Are you here to battle Kevin Sands as well? Austin) Heck ya I am! I’m an aspiring Subterra Master, and I have to defeat Kevin in order for my dreams to come true! :D Luke) Good luck trying to beat him…he’d probably take you down in a second. >.> Austin) Why’re you so down in the dumps, pal? Luke) *Looks down* You see, I brawled against Zack Schneider yesterday and got my brawling spirit shattered. Now I don’t believe there is any way for me to regain my lost fighting spirit… Austin) Well, here’s some advice, little fella. I say that you should pick your head up high and show the world what you’re really made of! Don’t let one loss turn you away from your passions! Instead, you should make that loss into the strength and drive you need for victory! (A loudspeaker is heard throughout the park, as all of the Brawlers gather around a stage the Announcer is standing on) Announcer) Attention, all Brawlers! I will now announce the name of the Brawler who will battle against our esteemed runner-up, Kevin Sands! (The Announcer reaches his hand into a hat and randomly pulls out a piece of paper with a name on it) Announcer) *Reads the paper* And the Brawler who will battle Kevin is…Austin! Austin) Alright! Bring on the challenger! *Runs to the battlefield* ---- Luke and all of the other Brawlers have gone and sat on the stands next to the battlefield, as Austin and Kevin both take their places. Luke) So, who do you think will win, Valkyrie? Valkyrie) *Opens up* I don’t know, seeing as how we have no idea how strong this Austin is. Austin) Hey Kevin, let’s make this brawl a fun one! :D Kevin) Likewise, I haven’t had a brawl just for fun in ages. *Throws a Gate Card at the center of the battlefield* Austin & Kevin) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Both throw their Bakugan* Kevin) Subterra Quartzian, stand! *Quartzian comes out of its ball form* Austin) Subterra Drillex, stand! *A hulking humanoid covered in mechanical armor with a drill at every joint, and a drill for a horn appears* Drillex) ALRIGHT! LET’S TAKE THIS PUNK DOWN! *Flexes his body* Kevin) Your Bakugan is so sure of himself. Ability Activate! Tremor Quartz! *Quartzian glows orange and breaks the ground apart, sending the pieces flying towards Drillex* Austin) Put that brawn to good use, Drillex! Ability Activate! Body Driller! *All of the drills on Drillex’s body activate and spin rapidly* Drillex) BRING ON THE BULLETS! (All of the stones fly at Drillex, but are all destroyed once they hit Drillex’s drills) Kevin) That’s some defense you have there. Ability Activate! Prismatic Quartz! *Quartzian creates a boulder made purely of quartz and throws it at Drillex* Austin) Drillex, time for a nosedive! Ability Activate! Horn Drill! *Drillex’s horn drill activates and spins rapidly as Drillex runs towards Quartzian* (Drillex runs straight at the boulder and jumps at it, drilling through the boulder and destroying it) Drillex) COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN PULL OFF?! Austin) Let’s attack them first, then! Ability Activate! Drill Bash! *Drillex activates all of his drills and runs at Quartzian* (Drillex relentlessly elbows, kicks, punches, and headbutts Quartzian, leaving the giant with several cracks all over its body) Drillex) WOO! I’M FEELING THE RUSH! Kevin) Rrgh! Ability Activate! Towering Quartz! *Quartzian smashes its hand on the ground, causing pillars of quartz to rise from the ground* Austin) Trying a defensive trick, huh? Ability Activate! Seismic Shockwave! *Drillex glows orange and flexes his body as shockwaves are launched from his body, destroying the battlefield* (The shockwaves reach the pillars and quickly destroy them, then hit Quartzian and severely crack its body) Kevin) NO! Quartzian’s taken too much damage! Ability Activate! Quartz Quake! *Quartzian smashes its hands on the ground, causing an enormous shockwave* Drillex) MASTER AUSTIN! IT’S TIME TO SHOW THEM OUR TRUE POWER! Austin) Gotcha! *Gains an orange aura* Advanced Ability Activate! HEAVY MINERAL BALL! *Drillex gains an intense orange aura and charges a sphere made of pure density and fires it at Quartzian* (The sphere flies towards Quartzian and hits it before the shockwave hits Drillex, returning Quartzian to its ball form) Kevin) *Catches Quartzian* Well, that’s the second time in a row… Announcer) And the winner is…AUSTIN!!! Austin) WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Drillex) THAT’S RIGHT! PRAISE MY MUSCLES! *Returns to ball form* Kevin) *Walks over to Austin* That was an impressive display of your brawling capabilities. I wish you luck in your future endeavors. :D Austin) *Shakes Kevin’s hand* Thanks, pal! :D (The crowd cheers as Austin and Kevin shake hands) Valkyrie) *Shocked* Would you look at that, Luke. Your new friend just took down the runner-up! Luke) *Smiles* There may be hope for us after all… R-Evolutions Episode 8 - Cruelty Episode 7 was...? Awesome Interesting Funny Surprising Boring Others + Others - Thoughts on Austin? TEXAN! :D He's a kind fella He and Drillex RULE!!! Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes